


Akumatized+ In the Rain

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2019, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Disappointment, F/M, in the rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: Destruction was everywhere in sight. Not a single block didn't lay in ruin. His grin was insane and maniac to those who saw it. The only thing he did that made him even the littlest bit of human was her. The girl had courage and strength that seemed impossible to have at the moment. Her streaks of blue hair that reflected the sun's light from above.It wasn't always like this, but for the past six months, it has.I'll tell you the tale of how Chat Blanc's reign started. How he destroyed the great company of Gabriel Agreste. How he ruined the Rossi company and the family there. How a simple boat family got turned overboard to his wrath. By how a family of bakers lost their only daughter to a monster that plagues Paris. How Ladybug disappeared and seemed to have lost against her own partner.





	Akumatized+ In the Rain

It was rare for Adrien to be disobedient towards his father. He was rather known to be a perfect and dutiful son known for his thoughtfulness and kindness. How he always seemed to be helpful and quiet to everyone around. He was always willing to listen because he knew what it was liked to be ignored. He knew what it was like to live in a cold environment and to advantage of the warmth that is laid for him. 

He always smiled in happiness whenever his friends talked to him. No matter how much one of them stuttered in front of him. He always lit up in joy when he transformed into his alter ego, Chat Noir. He protected everything he cared for because he couldn't bear to lose another person in his life. Especially his lady. His lady was also the other protector of Paris against Hawkmoth's reign. He seemed to enjoy his life with everyone he saw. The only person who truly knew him was his kwami. His kwami knew of how hard the boy had to work to gain approval from his father. It was rare that his father to even talked to his son in the matter of anything. How he was criticized for the minor details he seemed to have was the only the words his father seemed to know. 

"You're a good kid," Plagg should have said, but his pride kept him from saying it. 

"I'm proud of you," His father should have said, but he was too unresponsive to the world around him to care. 

"I don't like you as a romantic figure." Ladybug should have been direct, instead of letting his hopes play and continue on. 

It wasn't a wonder he snapped and it was at his father and his lady as well. 

 

_Six months earlier_

_In the morning it was brightly shining with clouds giving a nice cool shade._

_Adrien waved to his classmates as he walked in. He listened to the minor gossip that spread around the school with Lila's lies. He frowned at the girl still continuing to lie to everyone she sees. He noticed how Marinette seemed to deflate more by the days, and how Lila even managed to get the school and her very own classmates turned against her._

_"Morning, Marinette!" Adrien chirped as it brought the desired reaction he wanted._

_Her face went comically wide, and she shrieked to fall off her chair. They had switched her again to the back because Lila was making a huge debut about needing to be in the front. She volunteered this time and went to the back with a resigned look on her face. Alya now helped Lila as Adrien switched seatings with Nino and Marinette often. Marinette started to drift off from her confident self to a meek girl Adrien had never seen before._

_"M-morning Adrien." She stammered as she was brought back to the surface of reality._

_He took a seat next to her as she sat very still waiting for him to bite her or something._

_"How are you today?" He asked her hoping to coax something out of her._

_"Same as yesterday." She smiled at him what he personally knew as the fake smile that really meant I'm lonely and tired._

_"Really, how are you really?" He asked again in a gentle kind of tone._

_Her eyes seemed to widen at being discovered but morph again into a mask he was always putting up with his father._

_"I rather not talk about it, but thank you for asking me that. It's been a while since-" Her face was pensive as she thought of her answer. "someone has taken time to notice." Her smile became more genuine, and she held eye contact with him longer than usual._

_He smiled at her again realizing not to push it too much._

_The day went by and the two joked around some more._

_"I purrsonally find it a-paw-ling that you don't prefur puns!" He heard her groan but grinned when he saw her holding in the smile he was starting to love._

_"Adrien..."  Her whining voice was interrupted with a burst of laughter bubbling out of her mouth as she saw him struck a ridiculous pose._

_"You have to admit. I'm pawsitively handsome." He winked at her as she laughed again._

_"You're terrible!" She laughed as he mischievously smirked._

_"I can be even worse." He grabbed her by the waist and attacked her sides with his fingers._

_"Adrien!" She shrieked as she tried to pull away. "Noo! Adrien, please, stop it!" She was crying at this point when she felt her sides cramping from all the laughing._

_"Nevfur!" He grabbed her waist and spun her up and around._

_The two were a giggling mess not caring anyone was looking at them. They held each other's hands and walked outside to the steps of the school._

_Just when Adrien let go of her hand she tripped. From the corner of her eye, Marinette saw a leg pulled out and a smirking Lila. She felt her head hit the concrete as she heard Adrien yell her name._

_She put her arms out and caught herself from falling even more. She felt so dizzy as Adrien looked at her with worried eyes._

_"Are you okay, Marinette?!" He asked her as she groaned covering her ears._

_"Too loud." She whispered as he winced at the words. Apologizing immediately, he asked her quieter if she was okay._

_"My head feels like it's going to burst. Everything is also a little bit blurry. Otherwise, other than that, I'm fine," Marinette tried to stand up but she quickly fell over._

_"You are clearly not alright." Adrien picked Marinette up as she started to see darkness._

_The last words she heard were "Marinette? Marinette! Hang in there. Okay, I promise you'll be alright."_

_After an extensive three hours of her resting in her bed, Adrien had been losing his mind when Nathalie came to pick him up._

_He was jumping off the walls and no matter what he did, he couldn't sate the urge to go to Marinette._

_"Kid, all this worrying isn't going to do anything. Eat some cheese," Plagg offered some of his cheese to Adrien but the boy turned it down in disgust._

_"Thanks, Plagg, but no thanks. I really just want to make sure Marinette is going to be okay."_

_"She's going to be fine. She falls all the time as she picks herself up every time." Plagg's words helped Adrien calm down a little but not too much._

_Plagg sighed realizing his chosen wasn't going to let this go._

_"How about you visit her as Chat Noir tonight. After patrolling with Ladybug, you can go to her house and see how's she doing."_

_"Thank you, Plagg!" Adrien scooped the kwamii and pulled him to a hug. Well, a hug you can give to a small destructive being whose shape is a cat._

_"Uck! Get off me! Don't go all mushy on me! You are already doing enough with it for Ladybug."  Plagg flew out his grip, but he always secretly love how his chosen was always kind and childlike._

_"Adrien." He heard a voice call his name to see it was his father._

_"Father? Is there something you need?"  His son asked._

_"Why did you skip school, Adrien?"  His father's voice was cold._

_"My friend had gotten injured due to a head injury on concrete. I quickly brought her to her home and stayed there while she was resting."_

_"You should have left when you dropped her off." His father frowned again._

_"I wanted to make sure she was alright." He defended quickly._

_"Do you like her, Adrien?"_

_"Of course, she's my friend."_

_His father's face seemed to be thoughtful before going back to his emotionless face._

_"Next time, leave her be. Continue studying your materials." His father left the room quickly as he entered it. Adrien frowned at his father's words but dismissed it to the back of his head._

_Adrien finished his homework assignments quickly and practiced thirty minutes on the piano to later work on his Madarian tutors. By the time he finished, it was almost time for him to meet with his lady. He excitedly called Plagg and with the transformation words, he turned into Chat Noir.  He opened his window and dashed away into the night. He went to their usual meeting place where he saw his lady sitting kicking her legs across the roof. He was so close to her and just when he was about to scare her, she turned around and smirked at him._

_"Not today, Kitty." She smiled as he pouted at the obvious disappointment of failing to get his lady off guard._

_"If it makes you feel better, you are getting increasingly better at being stealthier."  She rose off the ground and began to take her yo-yo off her hip._

_"You take the South and East while I can take the North and West. Sound good?" Adrien realized the Marinette lived near the south part of Paris and he nodded in agreement._

_"See you in forty-five minutes, m'lady." He grabbed her hand and put a kiss to it before she poked his nose away from her._

_"See ya, kitty." With that, she flung away starting their patrol. Adrien sighed as he looked for any trouble and was happy to find there was little chaos needing to be attended to._

_He was coming back when he saw the bakery that was Marinette._

_'It shouldn't take too long' he said in his mind._

_He lept towards the balcony and knocked at the door patiently._

_"What are you doing?" He yelped and found Ladybug looking at him suspiciously._

_"Me?! I'm not doing anything! Why would I be doing anything?! Nope! No sirree!" He managed to shut his mouth as Ladybug looked at him with a pensive look._

_"Why are you on this balcony and waiting for..." Her voice trailed off letting him try to fill the sentence with his answer he still seemed to have not told._

_"Well, you see, the thing is, Marinette. She fell and it was pretty bad I heard. So, I thought as her loyal knight that I could check up on her to see how she's holding up." He smiled sheepishly at Ladybug as she smirked at the cat._

_"Her loyal knight, huh?" She asked as he scrambled for an excuse._

_"No, no. I get it." She laughed some more as he was turning red, "You wanted to check on your 'princess?'" Ladybug asked in an amused way._

_"Yea, how did you hear about the nickname?" He asked curiously._

_"Weredad, you called her princess back then. She seems pretty special for you to be visiting her on her balcony."  Ladybug commented as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly._

_"She had a crush on me, and when I turned her down her father got akumatized. It was my fault for it, so I figure, the least I could do was be her friend and help her when she needs me." He saw Ladybug soften at the statement and nodded her head._

_"Well, what did you hear about her?"_

_"Oh, she fell on some concrete stairs."_

_"Clumsy, is she?"_

_"She is but it's what kinda makes her so adorable. You know, she kinda reminds me of a mouse sometimes." Chat Noir chuckled not seeing his Lady's expression at being thought of like a mouse._

_"Mouse?" Her voice was incredulous._

_"Yea, she sometimes makes these squeaks that remind me of a mouse. And she is super fast for someone her stature. It reminds me of a mouse." Chat Noir was leaving the balcony going to follow Ladybug when his head turned to the trapdoor._

_"Let her rest, Chat. She deserves some rest after what you told me. Hitting her head on concrete isn't fun, I bet."  Little did he knew, that Ladybug was talking from personal experience._

_He sighed and jumped after Ladybug._

_"I suppose your right. I just want to make sure she is okay."_

_"How about you meet her tomorrow night. I'm sure she could use some company after all that had to happen today."_

_"I guess. Thanks, LB. You always know what to do." He smiled at her. No flirts. No puns. Just a genuine smile that made her heart skip a beat._

_The two finished patrol and headed their separate ways._

_When Marinette got back home, she asked Tikki about Chat Noir._

_"How did he know I fell. And! He called me a mouse! Do I remind you of a mouse, Tikki?" She spun around and heard her kwamii giggle at her chosen._

_"You do squeak, Marinette. Always jittery around Adrien as well."_

_"But, that doesn't prove anything!" She denied and fell into her bed._

_"How's your head?" Tikki asked in a calm and amused voice._

_"It still feels like a bell was whacked in there, but it feels so much better after that nap."_

_"You shouldn't have pushed yourself with patrol today," Tikki frowned._

_"I was fine, Tikki. I made it okay and was able to finish it without any qualms."_

_Marinette changed into her pajamas and went up to her bed again._

_"Good night, Tikki."_

_"Night, Mari."_

_It was morning when Marinette was packing her bag to go to school. RIght as she was about to exit the barkery's door, she was greeted by a blonde hair boy._

_"Oh. Adrien. Hi! Um... what are you doing here?" She asked grabbing her backpack's strap tightly._

_"You're leaving?" He asked while tilting his head to the side._

_"I am." She nodded her head. Usually, she would be stuttering, but she was finding this meeting to confusing to be nervous._

_"But, you fell on concrete yesterday."_

_"I did," She confirmed._

_"You should be resting, then." He frowned at her, and Marinette looked shocked._

_"But, I'm fine! I only hit my head, and it was barely a concussion."_

_"Barely a concussion?! You shouldn't even be up then," Adrien exclaimed as the girl tried to get out._

_"Adrien, I'm perfectly fine." She grunted and she was getting annoyed with him._

_"Adrien!" She whined as he blocked her again._

_"But, Marinette."_

_"Adrien." Her voice was frighteningly scary._

_"I won't ask again. Let's go." With that, she walked to the school as the boy trailed behind her astonish by the stubbornness she possesses. And slightly panicked for his sake on how scary Marinette can be._

_It started to rain when they finally managed to arrive at the school._

_"You didn't happen to bring an umbrella?" Adrien asked._

_"Sorry, must have forgotten about it when someone was blocking my way to the exit of my own bakery." He voice dry with sarcasm._

_It was pouring and when both of them tried to open the doors, it was locked._

_"Fuck," Marinette muttered._

_"Marinette?!" He looked at her with wide eyes as Marinette stared back innocently._

_"Yes?" Her face was a picture of a pure angel._

_"Nothing. Nothing." He shook it off as the rain seemed to get harder._

_"Under the canopy." Marinette grabbed his hand and both of them took shelter underneath it._

_The two sat underneath and was trying to figure out how to talk to the other._

_"How's life?"_

_"How are you doing?"_

_They both looked at each other and instantly started to laugh._

_"Well, isn't this just an interesting thing happening." Adrien laughed at the words Marinette said._

_"I couldn't agree more."_

_"You think we'll be getting in there anytime soon?" She asked as she started to feel the coldness seeping in._

_"I don't think so." Adrien noticed Marinette shivering and was about to pull his jacket it off when an idea flashed through his mind. He scooted closer to the female and grabbed waist to pull her into his chest. He wrapped his arms as his body dwarfed hers._

_"Adrien?!" She asked alarmed for a second._

_"You were getting cold, so I figure this way we can both be warm." He shrugged his shoulders even though she couldn't see it._

_Marinette's face was suspicious for a minute before gradually relaxing into him._

_The two were comfortable with each other and relaxed in each other's warmth._

_The two soon notice the rain starting to ease and Marinette pulled Adrien out of his state of relaxation._

_"We can make it back to my bakery if you want to?"_

_"Sure, let's go." The two walked back and were greeted with a surprise Sabine._

_"The doors to the school were lock and we're stuck under the canopy since it was raining pretty hard._

_"You two must be freezing! Come on! Go change clothes, and I will prepare some drinks." She dismissed the two as she went back into the kitchen._

_"Umm... Mari, I don't have any spare clothes."_

_"That's okay. I have plenty of clothes made for guys. Maybe one of them will fit." He could see the nervousness in her as her fingers as they constantly twitched._

_"Thanks." The two went upstairs and Marinette went to look for her clothes that would fit Adrien._

_"Size?"_

_"1.91 meters"  Adrien responded without even thinking._

_She nodded her head and pulled out a black shirt with green accents on it._

_"Here you go." She handed him the shirt and began to look for some pants. She pulled out some sweatpants and tossed it to him._

_"Those should fit you." She stood tense as Adrien marveled at her clothes._

_"Are these... Chat Noir based?" He asked feeling touch his classmate made clothes based off of him._

_"Yea, I noticed lots of Ladybug merch and clothes but never Chat Noir. I think it was the least I could do to show him our appreciation of him even if he doesn't see them." Marinette was frozen as Adrien ran his fingers over the clothes._

_"You're amazing." He whispered._

_"What?!" She asked surprised._

_"It's amazing." He corrected himself shaking off his wonder, "The clothes seem so perfectly made and based off a hero who helps Ladybug is incredible."_

_"He's her partner. They both help each other." She affirmed with a steel look in her eyes._

_"I think you're really the only who thinks that except Ladybug." He commented and saw her eyes narrow at him._

_"Then, I'm just going to have to make sure I'm heard for everyone in Paris to know." She went looking for clothes as she told him the directions of the other bathroom downstairs._

_He nodded his thanks as both of them went down to change._

_Just as he finished changing his phone flashed._

_"Hello?"_

_"Adrien?! Where are you?! You are late to be picked up by Gorilla."_

_"I'm sorry, Natalie, but I was locked out of the school, so I headed with my friend to her parent's bakery. We, then, decided to wait-"_

_"A friend? Who is this friend?"_

_"Marinette Dupain Cheng. She was the winner of the bowler contestant hat."_

_He heard silence before he tensed hearing the next voice._

_"Adrien. You are to come home this instant. Your bodyguard will be there to pick you up from the bakery." With that, he hunged up and Adrien slumped._

_"Hey, Adrien. You finished changing, yet?"_

_He opened the door to see a concern looking Marinette. He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. Marinette pursed her lips at him and asked him what was wrong._

_"My father found out I was late to school. He is going to get my bodyguard to pick me up, now."_

_"Oh. Um... our clothes are still in the drying machine, but you can keep the clothes you're wearing if you want, and I can give you your clothes tomorrow if you want."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Adrien?" Marinette hesitated before continuing her statement._

_"Are you alright?" He looked into her eyes and saw that she was concern for him._

_"I'm okay." He smiled again, but she shook her head._

_"Are you sure you're okay?" It was the exact thing he did with her yesterday._

_"I'm going to be okay. Just not excited for the lecture coming towards me." He took a breath as he went for his stuff._

_"Thanks for letting me keep these." He went to the front and was about to leave when Marinette grabbed his hand._

_"Take care, okay?" He saw her blue eyes and was instantly pulled towards them._

_"You too." He exited out and entered into the limo. He saw her eyes follow the car until he could no longer see her._

_By the time he got home, his father was there glaring at him._

_"Adrien? What is the meaning of this?" He asked in a cold voice that sent a shiver through the blond's spine._

_"I was late to school and the rain hit us before we could leave."_

_"You were late? You left on time, did you not?" He asked._

_"Yes, but I wanted to check on my friend to make sure she was alright. We had an argument about her staying home and going to school. In the end, she won and we were walking to school but by the time we got there-"_

_"Enough of your excuses, Adrien. I'm disappointed in you. You know that you were supposed to be dropped off and picked up by your bodyguard alone. I even notice some of your grades dropping. This is unacceptable behavior for an Agreste. This is it, Adrien. Go to your room. You will not be attending school tomorrow or for quite some time."_

_"But father!"_

_"I said enough. My decision is final." His father turned his head away and waited for Adrien to go to his room._

_"Urg!" Adrien wanted to shout but he knew he wouldn't be listened to. He ran up the stairs and to his room slamming the doors._

_"It's not fair, Plagg! He's always controlling me."_

_"Adrien."  
_

_"He literally keeping me prisoner in my own home. It's not even home to me! It just a place where I'm basically kept in jail."_

_He was rampaging through his room. He was throwing things across his room and breaking everything he could touch._

_"I'm a disappointment he said to my face!" He yelled and Plagg was getting worried for Adrien._

_"Kid, you need to calm down."_

_"Calm down?! For what?! It's not like it's going to fix anything! You heard him, Plagg. I'm stuck here for the rest of my life." He was breathing heavily._

_"Kid, please. Just calm down!" Plagg begged his chosen. He could sense the akuma coming near his kitten._

_"Why?! Am I not perfect enough?! Am I not allowed to be who I choose to be?! Do I have to always be smiling to be happy?!" His screams were echoing the empty hallways that seem to be barren as always._

_"Kitten?" Plagg whispered as he saw the black purple butterfly fly into his chosen._

_"You have been abandoned. You are always never enough for anyone. No matter how hard you try, you just can't please anyone. Let me give you the power to show them you are in control, Adrien." His voiced purred and it sounded so calming. He couldn't resist the darkness and so he plunged into it._

_"Adrien!" Plagg yelled as he saw the darkness envelope Adrien's body. His heavy green eyes took him in as he flew to his chosen's finger and grabbed the ring from him._

_"We will save you, Adrien. Someday, you will be back." He flew away leaving only his camembert as proof he existed to the boy he knew._


End file.
